Verdad o Consecuencia
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Quizá debería haber pedido 'verdad' para empezar el juego, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de las consecuencias impuestas por Blaine.


A petición de Ems, perdón vida, pero después de ver Diva necesito escribir al menos 15 drabbles.

_Verdad o Consecuencia_

Se dijo a sí mismo que no sabía _cómo _lo hacía. Kurt asumió, como cada semana, que su padre le enviaría un mensaje de texto para que invitase a Blaine a la cena familiar, como hacía cada viernes a pesar de que su novio ya no necesitara invitación.

Su teléfono sí había vibrado ante el nuevo mensaje recibido pero, al abrirlo, realmente no esperaba que ése fuese su contenido. "Usa protección, los esperamos en la cena mañana"

Frunció el entrecejo, leyendo y releyendo el texto, esperando que si lo leía suficientes veces éste cambiaría, que sería el típico "¿Blaine tiene planes para ésta noche?" o "Carole hizo su platillo favorito, dile a ese novio tuyo que aparezca". El mensaje seguía siendo el mismo.

Aún con los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su iPhone –y una mueca de lo más estúpida pintada en su rostro- pudo escuchar el eco de zapatos contra el suelo, alzó la vista, encontrándose en el corredor que hacía segundos había estado repleto. No recordaba haber escuchado la campana.

Dio una vuelta en sí mismo, sonriendo al encontrarse cara-a-cara con ojos miel y cabello perfectamente domado con gel. Se permitió mirar a Blaine con aquella sonrisa de idiota unos segundos más antes de alzar el teléfono y mostrarle el mensaje de Burt.

—¿Tienes alguna explicación? —comentó en un susurro.

Su novio sólo le miró a los ojos, acortando la distancia entre ellos de forma sutil, casi imperceptible. Kurt se obligó a mirar a los lados: el pasillo aún estaba desierto; ¿era ese el motivo para que Blaine fuese a besarlo, porque no había nadie con sus miradas y sus murmullos… porque eran sólo ellos en su pequeño mundo?

Blaine no le besó. Sus labios casi se tocaban ante la proximidad y el más alto de ellos sintió el aire quedarse atrapado en su garganta, incapaz de emitir sonido o siquiera pensar en moverse. —El _Señor Hummel _fue muy amable en dejarte quedar a dormir en casa ésta noche—hablaba en un registro bajo, logrando que su voz tuviera ese efecto que le volvía loco, esa voz que sólo utilizaba en la privacidad de su habitación— a menos de que tengas otros planes.

La sonrisa casi arrogante en sus labios fue lo último que vio de su rostro antes de que Blaine se diera la vuelta y regresara por donde había venido, Kurt se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando no gritar por las cosas que sólo Blaine Devon Anderson podía hacerle sentir.

Kurt intentó recordarse convencerse de que no debía estar nervioso.

En lo absoluto, sólo estaba sentado al borde de una cama que lograba darle calosfríos, en una habitación que conocía mejor que la suya, con el inconfundible aroma de la colonia de Blaine bañando el lugar.

Suspiró, dejándose caer entre frazadas monocromáticas, dejando que su cabello se arruinase ante el contacto con las almohadas.

No importaba, no después de que Blaine le hubiese visto sonrojado, una capa de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta pidiendo, rogando por _más_.

—¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? —masculló contra una de las almohadas, intentando ocultar su sonrojo aunque no había nadie allí para verlo.

Y, como si hubiese esperado que esas palabras escapasen de la boca de su novio, Blaine entró en la habitación con una bandeja entre sus manos y una sonrisa traviesa dibujada sobre sus labios.

Si Kurt no hubiese permanecido con la cara estampada en la tela rellena de plumas, quizá hubiese sospechado de las intenciones que acarreaba aquella sonrisa.

Se sentó sobre la cama, hundiéndola bajo su peso, y posó ambas manos en la almohada que ocultaba el perfecto rostro de su novio. Tiró de ella, intentando quitarla sin éxito; frunció el entrecejo, divertido ante la actitud de Kurt, dispuesto a dar pelea si éste daba una.

Su mano derecha abandonó la textura de sus fundas opacas, cambiándola por la camiseta que su novio llevaba encima, deslizó sus dedos con cuidado sobre los pliegues, redondeado los botones, sintiendo cómo la respiración de Kurt se aceleraba sólo con su tacto. Dejó escapar un bufido, divertido ante la situación.

No había cosa que le gustara más que provocarle.

Poco a poco, mientras dibujaba formas uniformes sobre su ropa, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la piel ajena por segundos exquisitos, decidió volver a intentar quitar la almohada. Kurt no opuso resistencia. Ambos tragaron en seco al ver la cara del otro.

—¿A qué huele? —Kurt susurró, intentando no romper el hechizo silencioso que se había apoderado de ellos, como en cada ocasión que podían estar solos; como cada vez que podían sólo mirarse a los ojos y sentir sus respiraciones volviéndose una.

—He derretido chocolate —Blaine arrugó la nariz, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama, donde había dejado la bandeja; el chico de ojos cielo profirió un sonido molesto ante la pérdida de contacto y Blaine mentiría si dijese que no le había parecido divino. —y sí, traje algo saludable.

Posó la bandeja en medio de la cama, parándose al tiempo que su novio se sentaba contra el cabecero.

—¡Frutillas! —gritó, entusiasmado ante la fruta rojiza. Ya había tomado tres y estaba a punto de metérselas a la boca cuando se le ocurrió —¿estamos en época? No creí verlas hasta el mes siguiente.

—Mis padres dejaron un cargamento desde donde-sea-que-fueron, un regalo de alguien. Saben que te gustan, así que las dejaron con una nota antes de irse —su comentario intentaba ser lo menos conversacional posible, Kurt sabía de ante mano que sus padres no era un tema que a su novio le gustase discutir. Así que optó por morder una de las frutillas y callarse, dejando a la habitación sumida en la suave melodía de 'Moulin Rouge'.

—Kurt —éste se quejó ante la fruta desapareciendo de su mano pero antes de poder protestar, Blaine volvió a abrir la boca —, se supone que las comas con el chocolate. No lo derretí sólo para que se quede ahí, ¿sabes?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, Kurt por las afrodisíacas ideas de su novio y Blaine por la terquedad del suyo, había estado quince minutos lejos de esos labios derritiendo chocolate, por lo tanto esos labios probarían el chocolate. Incluso si tenía que salpicarlo en ellos o bañar sus propios labios e intentar besarle mientras Kurt corría por la habitación, negándole cualquier tipo de acercamiento que dejase manchas marrones en su ropa o su rostro.

—¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Blaine logró sacarle de sus pensamientos, había estado un par de minutos fantaseando con una idea, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sus dedos entrelazados con los del moreno. —¿Kurt?

—Es sólo que… verás, cuando Rachel, Mercedes y yo tenemos una noche de chicas solemos hacer algo.

—Sabes que puedes pintarme las uñas siempre y cuando no vuelva a ser amarillo; mis dedos no se ven lindos de amarillo.

—Creí que resaltaría su piel —su voz fue baja, como si el comentario fuese más para sí que para él, —No, esto va más allá de manicura o peinados o maquillaje.

Película olvidada, Blaine dio un ligero apretón a la mano atrapada en la suya —Te escucho.

—Verdad o Consecuencia. —soltó de repente, sus ojos fijos en los orbes miel frente a él, al no obtener más respuesta que un seño fruncido y una mirada desentendida volvió a repetirlo. — ¿Verdad o Consecuencia, Blaine?

Le observó para verificar, una vez más, si le había escuchado bien. Y, al repetirlo, sólo pudo atinar a repetir la última palabra diferente a su nombre. La negrura en los ojos celestes que tanto adoraba le hizo tragar en seco. _Esto será divertido_, se dijo.

—De acuerdo —su voz sonaba casi tan insinuante como su mirada— debes... tomar tu teléfono, entrar en Facebook y escribir que jamás habías probado algo tan delicioso como los productor marca Hummel.

Pronunció su propio apellido en un jadeo, logrando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda, y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran ante su mano ahora posada sobre su pecho. Sí, definitivamente sería divertido.

—No estaría diciendo otra cosa que la verdad —Kurt pareció flaquear ante la respuesta, viéndole tipear con agilidad sobre el pequeño teclado, segundos después su teléfono vibraba ante una nueva notificación. —¿Verdad o Consecuencia, Kurt? —dejó que el bajo registro volviese a aparecer, acortando la distancia entre ellos en la cama, casi podía sentir su pecho contra el suyo con cara inhalación.

—Consecuencia —fue un respiro quebrado por los nervios.

Una ceja triangular se alzó al momento que una sonrisa se expandía en el rostro bronceado.

—Quítate la ropa. No, espera. Déjame quitarte la ropa.

Kurt sintió el aire volviéndose denso a su alrededor, incapaz de hacerlo atravesar su sistema respiratorio. No era como si fuese la primera vez que le veía desnudo, lejos de ello en realidad, pero la mirada lujuriosa, la voz casi hambrienta, las manos inquietas trazando caminos que conocía por pura memoria… Blaine, Blaine simplemente le robaba el aliento.

Se paró de la cama, extendiendo su mano para hacer que su novio se parase, la diferencia de altura ante la falta de zapatos era menos notoria y, por su puesto, el de ojos miel tomaría la ventaja.

—No puedes usar las manos—fue todo lo que dijo antes de impactar su boca contra la blancura del cuello de Kurt, logrando que éste soltase un grito ahogado.

Sonrió sobre su piel, mordiendo suavemente, dejando que su lengua degustase aquel exquisito sabor que sólo él tenía. Dejó besos húmedos, con su aliento chocando contra la piel que se volvía rosácea; llevó sus manos hacia ambos lados de la camisa tirando hacia los lados con fuerza, en su cabeza no había tiempo para miramientos, ni para reparar en los botones que repiqueteaban contra el suelo.

Kurt tampoco pareció molestarse.

Manos curiosas de piel ya explorada pasearon sobre la tela de la camiseta que llevaba debajo, tirando la camisa hacia atrás, despojándola del cuerpo ajeno, liberando sus brazos, sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos al contraerse.

—Elegiré verdad ahora —la voz de Blaine era casi irreconocible entre las bocanadas que dejaba sobre la piel expuesta— detesto que uses tanta ropa —se separó escasos centímetros, quitándose el sweater que se había vuelto molesto, demasiado caluroso. Su playera voló aún envuelta en la tela de lana, dejando su pecho al aire —tú, tienes consecuencia de nuevo.

Las palabras se dijeron entre jadeos rápidos y besos hambrientos, entre el ruido de tela siendo desgarrada y uñas que se fundían en la piel contraria, entre susurros de ambos nombres seguidos de pequeños gritos excitados.

Blaine se alejó completamente, volviendo a la cama pero en el segundo en el que Kurt iba a acompañarle sintió un líquido espeso y tibio contra la piel desnuda de su torso. No podía ser.

Antes de siquiera poder pensar en qué decir la misma sensación volvía a invadirle sólo que, ésta vez Blaine estaba de rodillas frente a él, sus dedos moviéndose de casi por inercia mientras sus ojos miel se tornaban cada vez más oscuros.

—¿Qué ha—intentó, pero el gemido proveniente de su propia garganta le impidió continuar.

La lengua de Blaine paseaba por donde las gotas de chocolate derretido habían caído, aún con los dedos empapados de él recorriendo su espalda, dejando pequeños puntos en sus caderas, trazando líneas irregulares sobre sus brazos.

Pudo sentir su respiración contra su estómago, su boca dejando caminos de besos en su piel imberbe, su propio miembro creciendo dolorosamente en sus pantalones. Iba a decirle, rogarle si era necesario que hiciera algo al respecto, pero no necesitó hacerlo, porque los dedos embadurnados en chocolate de su novio encontraron el botón de sus jeans. El sonido del cierre al bajarse irrumpió en la habitación más fuertemente que sus jadeos incesantes.

Kurt sintió una brisa sobre sus piernas, aunque supo que sus pantalones ya no le cubrían por la pequeña fricción que había obtenido. Miró hacia abajo, expectante ante el siguiente movimiento.

Se encontró con los ojos ámbar de pupilas dilatadas que conocía a la perfección, la frase que abandonó los labios de Blaine hizo que millones de descargas eléctricas le recorriesen el cuerpo.

—Escojo consecuencia.

Casi podría jurar que la respuesta fue un ronroneo.


End file.
